


Please Don't Fall In Love With Me (Wrenchus)

by SuperEmoTrash



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut, bisexual Wrench, cause fuck that, except with marcus, i don't really like him tbh, i'll add other tags when they're needed, non-canon elements, pansexual Marcus, ratio doesn't die, ray isn't in this, sitara likes ratio, wrench hates pda, wrenchus - Freeform, yes that's a thing now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:37:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperEmoTrash/pseuds/SuperEmoTrash
Summary: Everyone knows Wrench and Marcus have feelings for each other; even Josh can see it, and he's mostly oblivious to the world. But Wrench is in denial. Nobody can love him, he's a freak, a fuck-up, a mistake. He doesn't deserve any of that.'Marcus... you have to promise me. Just... please don't fall in love with me.'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hello, welcome to the steaming pile of shit you see before you! I'm Nathan and I have created this weird... thing you're about to read.
> 
> I'm not 100% sure where I'm going with this story, but feel free to leave messages if you have any ideas you want to share :)
> 
> Anyway, let's get on with the story.

Marcus pulled his jacket closer to his body as he walked through the crowded streets of San Francisco. For a summer day it was  
cold, and Marcus couldn't help shivering slightly as he made his way to the hackerspace. He hoped the whole crew would be there; Sitara promised him she'd show him a new video she'd been working on, as long as everybody was there at the same time. She wanted everyone to see it. Marcus was really excited. Sitara had been going on about it for days.

As he jogged the last few feet to the entrance of the hackerspace inside Gary's Games & Glory, Marcus smiled to himself. He knew this video was gonna be awesome. Some small, sadistic part inside of him wanted to make the others wait a little longer, just to elevate the excitement, even though he'd texted Sitara about five minutes ago that he was nearly back, but he wasn't that evil. Marcus punched in the code for the hackerspace door, and after a few seconds, it made a small _whoosh_ noise and opened. He refrained himself from thinking too much about how Star Wars-y it sounded, and instead proceeded to pelt full speed down the stairs and jump onto the nearest sofa.

Wrench, who had been working on some device or other, startled at the noise of a fully grown man jumping (flopping) onto a kinda sorta definitely breaking couch, the springs protesting under the sudden weight. The screwdriver Wrench had been holding dropped out of his hand onto the floor, Wrench cursing colourfully as the screwdriver clanked tinnily on the concrete, as it rolled towards the couch. Marcus rolled fluidly back onto his feet and picked up the screwdriver, throwing it to Wrench, who caught it, his mask displaying two '^' symbols as a mark of gratitude. He distractedly mumbled 'thanks', and turned to keep tinkering with the whatever-it-was he'd been working on. Marcus opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off before he could get a sound out by Horatio and Sitara running into the room from the other side of the hackerspace, giggling like two five year olds hyped up on sugar.

'IT'S FINISHED!' Sitara yelled, her side ponytail bouncing slightly as she jumped up and down. Marcus was 96% positive he'd never seen her smile this large, but before he could wonder about that other 4%, Josh walked in and took the USB out of Sitara's hand, plugging it into the nearest monitor and tapping a few keys so the video would display across the many screens in the hackerspace. The whole group tripped over each other in their haste to sit down before Josh pressed play. Somewhere inside the chaos, someone had the presence of mind to switch the lights off, shouting something about immersion. Wrench somehow had one leg behind Marcus' head, and Ratio was barely perching on one of the sofa's arms, but they were comfortable enough.

'Shhhh!' Sitara chastised them loudly, even though none of them had been talking, 'This is my finest work yet, y'all need to shut up and watch this shit.'

Marcus grinned to himself in the dim light. This was gonna be one hell of a video.


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes it was easy to forget just how awesome Sitara was. Wrench reckoned she could start her own graphic design business if she really wanted to, but he was glad Sitara was invested in the DedSec cause, or they'd all be lost. She gave the group a face and voice; without Sitara there was nothing to see.

So when Josh hit the play button and leaned back in his chair to watch, everyone held their breath, waiting. A booming, distorted voice, accompanied by a masked face and cutting edge graphics (way better than anything Prime_Eight could do, in Wrench's opinion) filled all the screens and brought instant grins to everybody's faces.

'DedSec has been tracking the movements of the leader of the hacker group Prime_Eight, who goes by the name of Lenni, and uncovered how she loans her 'skills' to gangs. These gangs use her to spy on you, gathering information about who you are, how you live, and most importantly, who they want to kill.

'If you don't want gangs like the Sons of Ragnarok staring at you through your own phone cameras, then help us take down Prime_Eight. Download the DedSec app, and get involved.

'DedSec has given you the truth. Do what you will.'

'Dude, that's fuckin' AWESOME!' Wrench yelled, jumping to his feet and punching the air. His mask flicked through various happy looking symbols, eventually settling on his usual 'X's. Josh was actually smiling for once, and Ratio and Marcus were grinning at each other.

'Well,' said Marcus, 'looks like we're in for a party tonight!' An 'amen to that' floated from somebody's mouth, so the group began heading up the stairs. Wrench managed to grab Marcus' arm before he went up with the rest of them, and pulled him to the side.

'Look man, I don't really know how I'm supposed to say this, but... you're like my best friend, so I trust you with this.' Wrench began. He looked at Marcus, his mask showing '•', as if he was waiting for the other man to say something.

'Whatever you gotta tell me, I'm listening.' Marcus told him, hoping his face didn't look too worried. Wrench wasn't one for feelings, he knew that, so for him to look... scared? It wasn't exactly something Marcus was comfortable with. Wrench, still holding tightly to Marcus' wrist, practically dragged him over to the couch and sat down heavily, Marcus doing the same.

'Okay, here goes. I... I think I- shit. I- I can't.' Marcus turned more towards Wrench, putting his hand on the other's shoulder. He made the most reassuring face he could.

'Wrench, I ain't gonna judge you. You gotta know that. I'd never do that.' Wrench looked up at him, his mask cycling through symbols, like he was thinking.

'I just... I think I'm- I'm attracted to men. As well as women. I mean, women are great too! Boobs for the win, am I right-'

Marcus was holding back laughter as he replied. 'Dude, that's great! Good for you, man. You know, I don't really tell people this, but for your sake I will: I'm kinda the same. But like, I don't really see gender as a factor, y'know? It's just, I'm attracted to whoever I'm attracted to.' He shrugged, and smiled over at Wrench, whose mask was now displaying two 'O's.

'Really? Cool! Yeah, that's great, I mean, that's awesome, man-' Marcus cut him off again, saving him from rambling on embarrassingly.

'Hows about we just go celebrate. Let's see if we can find you a nice guy or gal down at the club?' Marcus winked at Wrench jokingly, slapping him on the back of his shoulder and heading off up the stairs.

'I'll be up in a sec!' Wrench called after him. He flopped back into the lumpy sofa cushions and sighed. If only Marcus knew. He'd avoid Wrench for sure if he did. Nobody would want a fuck-up like Wrench anyway.

He made a long 'ughhhh' noise and reluctantly got to his feet, following the sound of Marcus' receding footsteps.

But Marcus had said he didn't just like women, right? That meant Wrench could be in for a shot! _Yeah right,_ Wrench thought, _cause Marcus would_ definitely _want me._

He entered the code to the door, and followed his friends into the dimming evening light, the sound of traffic and people filling his ears. Even if he didn't stand a chance with Marcus, his friends were pretty badass anyway. They were all he really needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's your favourite (probably not favourite) loser back again with another crappy chapter! How are you? How was your day? Mine was terrible, I spent an hour on my maths homework trying not to drown in quadratic equations. Ugh.
> 
> Anyway, I plan on updating this often (don't hold me to that, cause I basically abandoned my Destiel/Sabriel oneshots last year, oops, I might continue it soon idk) but I'm really busy with school and guitar and EVERYTHING that I might unintentionally not update once in a while. But don't worry, it's fine. I'm managing. If 'managing' is freaking out over everything.
> 
> I'm so relatable
> 
> Okay bye


	3. Chapter 3

Sitara had decided that the best place to go for their 'party' was 10 Donuts, so the group all made their way over to the chain coffee house. Wrench and Marcus happened to be at the back of the group, strolling side by side and looking up to the skyline in companionable silence. At some point, Josh, Ratio and Sitara managed to get a while ahead, but Marcus and Wrench were in no hurry to catch up. Instead, Wrench pointed up to the emerging stars, just visible beyond the light pollution of a city that never slept.

'You ever wonder what's... out _there_?' He asked, 'All those galaxies and planets, and they're just... there. It makes you feel really small.'

Marcus looked over at his crazy best friend, whose mask was showing 'O's of wonder. He hooked an arm around Wrench's shoulder and gestured widely into the unknown.

'I don't think we'll ever know, man. But there's so much to find down here, too. There's tons of stuff neither of us have done, hell I could probably make a list right now.'

Wrench's mask changed to '^' for a moment, before switching to '!' as he thought of something.

'Dude, we should totally make a bucket list!'

Wrench fished around in his pockets, producing an old, crumpled receipt from some pizza place and a pen. He wrote 'The Bucket List Of Awesome' at the top, and turned to Marcus, waiting for ideas.

'I'm the least creative person _ever,_ man. Don't even bother.' He laughed, kicking a pebble. It clanged off a trashcan somewhere, rattling off into an alley.

'Ugh, fine. I'll just do everything myself. _As usual._ ' Wrench said to himself. Marcus shoved him lightly, muttering 'rude' under his breath so Wrench would hear it.

'What haven't I done... well I've never learned how to ride a unicycle, that's one,' he wrote it down on the list. Marcus chimed in.

'Hey I got one, I've never eaten a meal at a fancy restaurant.' Wrench looked at him, his mask flicking through symbols, seeming incredulous.

'What the hell, man?! Well fancy dining is going on there.'

Marcus chuckled, glancing over at Wrench, the only light now coming from the streetlamps above their heads. He caught a glimpse of messy blonde hair underneath Wrench's hood that wasn't quite hidden by his mask. He wondered for a moment how that hair would feel in his hands, probably soft, silky- _what the fuck Marcus, shut up, he's your best friend._

Marcus shook off his intrusive thoughts and continued to listen to Wrench adding things to his bucket list.

'...learn how to ride a horse, make an origami swan, go scuba diving-'

'In the Pacific ocean? You do realise it's fuckin' freezing in there?'

Wrench shrugged. 'Yeah, but I'm hardcore. I can handle it.' Marcus just laughed.

'Whatever you say, man.'

***

'...so you know what I did?' Sitara asked. The group all unintentionally leaned forward, hanging onto her every word.

'I punched him right in his fucking face!' The whole table erupted in laughter, even Josh was chucking.

'Sitara: 1, sexist douchebag: 0.' Wrench fist bumped her, and went back to his coffee. Ratio had suggested they had an all-nighter instead of getting wasted, seeing as they all had things they needed to do the next day. A little sleep lost was better than a raging hangover.

Which was why everyone was getting hyped up on coffee.

The poor waitress had to keep coming back to their table every fifteen minutes for refills, but judging by the looks she was giving Marcus, she didn't mind too much. Marcus, of course, was oblivious, telling funny stories of his time before DedSec, and laughing whole-heartedly at the others' jokes.

Wrench seemed to notice, and immediately began to get jealous. He leaned infinitesimally closer to Marcus, their shoulders now just barely touching. He ended up quietly disengaging from the conversation, and instead kept working on his bucket list, the 'awesomeness' of which he was beginning to question. Wrench sighed, and scribbled something down right at the bottom, where nobody but him would notice. He tucked the receipt and pen back in his jeans.

They ended up back at the hackerspace at midnight, after being politely asked to leave because the shop was closing up. Ratio managed to down two extra cups of coffee before they left. How he did it? Marcus had no idea. The guy had consumed enough caffeine to make him explode, but he supposed they all had, really.

Sitara and Horatio disappeared somewhere into the depths of the hackerspace and Josh sat himself down at his computer for some more seemingly endless coding, which left Marcus and Wrench with nothing to do. Well, almost nothing.

'You know what we should do?' Marcus said to Wrench with a sly smile.

'What?' Wrench asked, his mask showing two question marks.

'Let's watch every single Jimmy Siska movie, back to back. All of 'em. No stopping except for bathroom breaks and snacks.'

Wrench's mask lit up with '^' signs, and he ran off into their impromptu kitchen to make ridiculous amounts of popcorn.

Ten hours' worth of movies and about four and a half huge empty bowls of popcorn later, the two were asleep on the couch. Marcus was on his side at one end, his feet curled up near his body and one arm dangling over, nearly touching the floor. Wrench was inadvertently using the couch's arm as a pillow, his arms and legs all over the place.

Marcus stirred, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He stumbled to his feet, stretching, sighing and groaning as the bones in his back popped back into their usual places. He shuffled his way over into the kitchen to find some food, and was just about to grab an unused mug from the counter when he saw it.

Wrench's bucket list.

Except it had more things on it than he remembered Wrench having put on it last night.

He read through the list, looking at the new things, like 'see a seal' and 'read a Kurt Vonnegut book', and eventually saw two words scribbled hastily at the very bottom. His eyes widened as he read them. Wrench's last bucket list item read:

_'kiss Marcus'_

He dropped the mug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an RS mock gcse next week
> 
> Please kill me


	4. crap I'm sorry

I owe you guys an apology.

I haven't updated this thing for over two months, for that I'm so, SO sorry. I've been so busy I didn't know what to do with myself. Here's a little (and probably incomplete) list of things I've been doing for the last couple of months:

\- freaking out over mocks  
\- not sleeping enough  
\- HAVING SO MUCH FUCKING HOMEWORK  
\- not sleeping enough because of stress  
\- looking like a zombie  
\- feeling dysphoric  
\- forgetting to eat  
\- hating myself

Anyway, I'm gonna keep working on this story, and I'm sorry it's taking so long, everything is stressful.


End file.
